


Новая команда

by Jay_999



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2014, M/M, New Team, Rob is trying to be impartial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Им обоим нужно влиться в команду и привыкнуть к новым границам дозволенного.





	

Валттери. Фантастический. Феноменальный.   
Сьюзи Перри смотрит прямо на него и щурится, не то от солнца в Куала-Лумпур, не то потому, что не верит ему. Никто никому не верит в «Формуле-1», тем более журналисты.   
— А что насчет Фелипе? — она смотрит на него глазами хищника.  
— А что насчет него? Я знаю его слишком хорошо, так что вряд ли он сможет меня удивить.  
— То есть, он не настолько феноменален, как Валттери?   
— Я этого не говорил. Главный вопрос — феноменальна ли машина.  
Сьюзи не сдерживает ухмылки, но позволяет перевести тему в сторону технических новинок. Такая у нее работа — давить, пытаясь расколоть, но не настолько сильно, чтобы испортить отношения. Этого никак нельзя допускать.  
— Знаешь Роб, — Сьюзи наклоняется к нему, выключив микрофон. — Придумай парочку эпитетов для Фелипе что ли, или расскажи в следующий раз, насколько он феноменален от нуля до Валттери.  
Роб смотрит ей вслед и думает, что для того, чтобы показать равенство двух пилотов, одного нужно ставить выше.

***

В боксах «Уильямса» тихо. Роб не привык к такой тишине, особенно в четверг. Обычно в «Феррари» все переполнены энтузиазмом и у всех в рукавах припасены байки и истории, которые хочется рассказать.   
Тишину разрезает звук мотора в соседних боксах. Роб вздрагивает.   
— Давайте сделаем еще пять кругов, попробуем её немного опустить, — говорит Эндрю стоящим рядом механикам и Фелипе.  
— Это глупо, — говорит Фелипе. — Это не поможет. Её заносит постоянно.   
— Фелипе прав, — вставляет Роб. — Лучше поработаем над балансом и шинами.  
Фелипе буквально начинает сиять, и Роб едва сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ. Эндрю хмуро смотрит на болид и стучит карандашом по распечаткам. Роб одергивает себя — им всем нужно привыкнуть к новым границам дозволенного.   
— Эндрю, что думаешь?   
— Может, ты и прав. Давай попробуем.

У них с Эндрю нет никаких проблем. Они отлично поговорили за парой пинт пива перед отлетом в Мельбурн. Роб поделился секретами работы с Фелипе — как тот никогда не слушает, что ему говорят, не может сфокусироваться, злится и нуждается в словах поддержки, что он хорошо считывает поведение машины, но вот выводы из этих данных не всегда делает правильные.   
— Роб, — останавливает его в один момент Эндрю. — Не знаю, как тебе это сказать… Извини приятель, тебя не взяли в НАСА. Ты не летишь на луну. Фелипе тоже. Так что можешь общаться с ним напрямую.  
— Это теперь не моя работа. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал…  
— Хорошо, — перебивает его Эндрю. — Тогда я настаиваю, чтобы ты мне мешал и давал советы.   
Роб кивает.  
— Ты меня сегодня, конечно, удивил, — хмыкает Эндрю спустя пару секунд молчания. — Обещаю, что не украду его у тебя.   
Роб чувствует, как лицо бросает в жар. Это пиво, определенно это оно, говорит себе Роб.   
— Но если будешь засранцем, то я буду ставить тебя на место, — добавляет Эндрю.  
— По рукам. 

***

У них получается работать вместе. Получается выстроить дистанцию. У него, Эндрю и Фелипе. Они с Фелипе не разговаривают наедине уже, кажется, две недели.   
Главный гоночный инженер и гонщик обычно вообще не разговаривают тет-а-тет. Они всё обсуждают на брифингах, в боксах или на командном мостике в присутствии гоночного инженера пилота и команды.  
— Фелипе, — тяжело вздыхает Роб, когда тот прыгает на него сзади, словно ребенок, который хочет, чтобы его прокатили на спине. — Мы об этом говорили. — Фелипе встает к нему лицом к лицу. — Нужно держаться профессионально, хотя бы первое время. Я должен показать всем, что я не твой личный гоночный инженер, что вы с Валттери для меня равные пилоты.  
Фелипе выглядит так, словно его ударили в солнечной сплетение, выбив весь воздух. Роб слишком хорошо знает все его эмоции.   
— Мы должны влиться в команду, — Роб кладет руку тому на плечо, но Фелипе её тут же стряхивает.  
— Да, я понял, — хмуро говорит Фелипе, разворачивается и уходит.  
Роб смотрит ему вслед и не двигается. Это к лучшему.

***

Все последние недели перед первой гонкой они занимаются тем, что пытаются влиться в команду. Фелипе каждый вечер ужинает со своими механиками и выезжает с ними на барбекю, в попытке построить новую «команду Массы». А Роб проводит всё время на базе, общаясь с инженерами и пробуя разные настройки болида. В какой-то момент даже привычная к его отсутствию Люси не выдерживает.  
«Ты сегодня будешь дома? А то мы с моим любовником не знаем, оставлять тебе ужин или нет».   
«Прости, дорогая». 

***

Он пытается всё сделать правильно. Действительно пытается. Валттери должен чувствовать поддержку инженеров и веру в себя, поэтому Роб использует любой шанс, чтобы показать это. Особенно, когда дело касается прессы. Роб не врёт — Валттери действительно поразил его своей работоспособностью, скоростью, прирожденным талантом. А как правильно он использовал возможности болида, выжимая по максимуму, не допуская ошибок, как он плавно входит в повороты! У этого парня большое будущее. Он действительно фантастический гонщик.  
— Перестань, — говорит ему Валттери, когда операторы уходят из боксов. — Я ценю. Правда. Но можешь перестать.  
— Я не очень понимаю…  
— Перестань выделять меня и говорить, какой я фантастический.   
— Я говорю то, что думаю. Ты правда фантастически проехал тот круг, учитывая скорость в четверг и пятницу.  
Валттери закатывает глаза.  
— Ты ещё скажи, что я фантастически ем или завязываю шнурки.  
— Давно хотел тебе это сказать, — смеется Роб.   
Возможно, паритет в команде держать будет не так уж и сложно.

***

— Валттери быстрее тебя, Фелипе. Не сдерживай его.   
Роб замирает на месте и сжимает карандаш в руке со всей силы. Бросает взгляд на Эндрю и Пэта. Они это несерьёзно.   
Он делает вдох. Гоночного инженера не должно это волновать. Его задача — быстрые, настроенные болиды на гонку. Седьмое и восьмое места — хороший результат для второй гонки. Роб не может быть недоволен. Кто окажется выше — не должно иметь для него значения.  
Если бы.  
Фелипе не отвечает и не сбрасывает скорость. Один круг.  
— Фелипе, Валттери быстрее тебя, — повторяет Эндрю.   
Фелипе разгоняется на прямой на пару десятых быстрее, чем его средний результат. Роб надеется, что на скорости в двести шестьдесят километров Фелипе не успевает подумать о смысле фразы. Роб знает, что смысл доходит до тебя после, когда ты остаешься с этим унижением наедине.  
Еще круг.  
— Я быстрее — отвечает наконец Фелипе и отрывается от Валттери.  
Роба не должно это волновать. Он не может сдержать улыбку.


End file.
